


Just The Three Of Us

by a_single_plum



Series: Cocktober Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Steve wants more, Billy is scared, and feelings are felt!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cocktober Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Cocktober Prompt 14: One of the Seven Deadly Sins**. I went with **Sloth**. It's kind of a stretch for the prompt, but my thought process was Sloth->slow, lazy->this nonsense. :p
> 
> Once again posting as a standalone because it started out as a drabble but somehow turned into this. The plot's been done a million times by writers a lot better than me, and I'm still not entirely sure about it, but I have a few other prompts I want to try and get to, and the whole point of doing these is to stop worrying so much and push myself outside my comfort zone, so here it is. Please tell me if it's really terrible, though!
> 
> I also discovered something writing this - while I _love_ reading smut of all sorts, as a writer, my little ace heart definitely seems to prefer the hugs and cuddles and hand holding. :p And breathing, apparently, haha!
> 
> Finally, the title is once again taken from [Tunnel Of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4K7XZGeHTE) by Bruce Springsteen. Specifically, this part because it gives me a really strong Harringrove vibe (and I also just love the song):
> 
> _Then the lights go out and it's just the three of us_  
>  _Yeah, you, me, and all that stuff we're so scared of_
> 
> And I think that's it. If you choose to read, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! <3

"Jesus Christ, Harrington! Can you go any slower?"

Billy expected Steve to take the bait and pick up his pace. Instead his hips slowed until he stopped moving. Completely.

"Asshole." Billy tried to sound demanding but it came out as more of a whine. "Fuck me!"

"I _was_." Steve had the audacity to lean forward, making his dick shift inside Billy. "You've been bitching at me the whole time."

Billy scowled. "Yeah, 'cause I came here to get off, not fucking...hold hands."

Steve looked pained. He opened his mouth, then closed it. They laid there awkwardly, still breathing heavily, Steve's cock still buried deep in Billy's ass. 

"So that's it?" Steve asked finally. "You're just here for my dick?"

Billy's scowl deepened. "Bingo, Harrington. So if you're not gonna use it get off me. I've got better things to do."

Steve pulled out abruptly and sat up.

"Okay," he said. "I get it, Hargrove. I'm not that stupid."

Billy's scowl turned to a frown. "What?"

Steve shoved his hair out of his face and smiled. It wasn't the warm, genuine smile he'd greeted Billy with earlier that afternoon. It was sharp, brittle.

"I get it," he repeated. "You don't give a shit, and we're never gonna be anything, and you'll fuck off back to California or whatever and I'll be here working shitty dead-end jobs until I die."

"Harrington." Billy sat up too and grabbed Steve's arm. "Steve. Don't say that."

Steve looked down at Billy's hand, hair flopping back over his face. His jaw clenched.

Billy loosened his grip until his fingertips were just touching Steve's skin.

"Maybe we can be something," he said. "You know. _More_. If you want to be."

Steve didn't snap back. Didn't bitch or whine. Didn't tell him to fuck off or get out. Didn't react at all. He stayed where he was, head down, shoulders hunched and hands curled into loose fists on his thighs.

Billy felt guiltier the longer the silence dragged on. Fear and disgust at himself churned in his gut.

He'd been tense and edgy ever since Steve had brought up the idea of _them_ , of something more than casual summer hookups. He'd dreamed about it since the first time he saw Steve Harrington, and it scared him so much all he could do was try to fight it and fuck it away.

When they met up today, after Billy's shift at the pool and Steve's shift at Scoops, Billy knew he was truly fucked.

Steve had been happy to see him. Had kissed him and asked how his day went. Had taken his time when they went upstairs, kissing and licking and sucking all over Billy's body. Had gently fingered him open, touching him with what felt so much like love it left Billy terrified. So he'd mocked and insulted, complained and criticized. Hurt Steve in ways his fists never could.

Steve finally looked up, a challenge in his dark eyes.

"What do you want, Billy?" he asked. "Don't bullshit me anymore."

Billy's breath caught in his throat. His hands started to shake, so much that he let go of Steve's arm completely. He licked his lips, not trying to be flirtatious for once.

He knew he only had one chance to get this right.

He managed to get out one word, voice pitched so low he wasn't sure Steve could even hear him.

"You."

Steve's lips parted and he leaned forward slightly.

Billy forced himself to breathe and tried again. 

"I want you," he said. "I want everything with you. I love you."

Hope flared in Steve's eyes. He searched Billy's face intently, reaching a hand towards him but stopping before he touched him. Billy didn't move, didn't speak, just kept his eyes on Steve and waited.

Steve drew a long breath. "You mean that?"

"Yeah," Billy said quietly. "I do."

Steve leaned farther forward, until his nose was brushing against Billy's. His breath was warm on Billy's cheek. Billy's own breath hitched as Steve tilted his head a bit so he could softly press their lips together.

"I'm sorry." Billy breathed the words into Steve's mouth. Words he'd hoped he would never need to say to Steve again. 

"I know," Steve said. "I love you."

He brought his arms up to wrap Billy in a hug.

Billy tensed, then slowly put his own arms around Steve.

They held each other tight, sharing kisses and tears. 

*****

Steve stood in the hallway, just inside the front door, and smiled coyly.

"I had a really good time tonight," he said.

"Me too," Billy said.

Steve took Billy's hands in his. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Look at you, Stevie, expecting me to put out on our first date." Billy gazed at Steve from under lowered lashes and grinned flirtatiously. "Let's go." 

They raced up the stairs, laughing, but when they reached Steve's bedroom Billy stopped in the doorway.

"Hey," Steve said gently. "You good?"

"Yeah." Billy reached for Steve, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

They'd had sex a few times in the two weeks since they'd officially gotten together, but this was the first time their schedules had allowed them to go on an actual date. It wasn't much, just sneaking touches and sharing popcorn at the movies, and talking at the diner afterward while they played with each other's feet under the table. But it felt exciting to do it with Steve, as a _couple_. It felt good.

Good things didn't last.

Steve kissed Billy, and Billy slid his hands under Steve's shirt, splaying them across the small of his back. 

Everything broke. Everyone left. Steve knew that as well as he did.

They undressed each other between kisses to fingers and shoulders and chests, and tumbled onto the bed. 

"How do you want it, baby?" Steve asked.

Billy gazed up at Steve, at the face he already knew by heart but never tired of looking at. He hoped Steve saw the love in his eyes as clearly as he saw the love in Steve's.

Maybe if they took it slowly enough - one step, one day, at a time - they could postpone the breaking. The leaving. 

Maybe they could even make the good things last for a lifetime.

The butterflies dissipated as Billy trailed his fingers down Steve's back, over his hip. Pulled him closer. Nuzzled his cheek.

"Let's go slow tonight."


End file.
